Akasuna Family
by Kujyou SasoDei-Qy
Summary: Hubungan yang selama ini mereka jalin tak berakhir sia-sia. Semua berakhir di sebuah acara pengikat janji suci.


**Disclaimer: Chara © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kujyou SasoDei**

**Coution!: OOC Parah | TYPO[S] | Genderbend | Aneh | Memusingkan | All...**

**Summary: **

**Mengisahkan tentang dua mahluk merah-kuning yang telah lama menjalin hubungan, dan akhirnya hidup menjadi pasangan yang abadi. Yang akan melahirkan keturunan keturunannya kelak. Inilah Akasuna Family!**

**(****\**೨‾ ‾೨**)****/****)**

**(**** \\****ˆ****ˆ****\\****Akasuna Family****/****ˆ****ˆ****/ ****)**

**Chapie #I**

Wajah seorang wanita cantik hari ini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, wajahnya terlihat lebih manis walau tanpa kosmetik begini pun yang namanya 'Deidara' tetaplah manis dimata Sasori. Keluarga Merah-Kuning sedang berbahagia hari ini, itulah Sasori dan Deidara. Sebentar lagi Deidara akan berpindah marga mengikuti marga seseorang yang akan menjadi suaminya, yaitu Akasuna.

"Selamat ya, kalian berdua sekarang telah benar benar menjadi suami istri setelah lama menjalin hubungan" Ucap salah seorang yang memberi selamat kepada sepasang pengantin baru tersebut. Sang pengantin wanita hanya tersenyum menanggapinya atau bisa diartikan ia malu mendengar ucapan dari perempuan bersurai hitam pendek siapa lagi lain daripada Kurotsuchi.

"Selamat membuka lembaran baru yang lebih berwarna! Ini aku berikan celemek untukmu Deidara, semoga dengan ini kau bisa menjadi istri yang pintar memasak untuk 'Danna' nya." sedikitnya kata-kata Karin mengundang semburat merah untuk hadir menghias pipi Deidara yang menjadi pengantin wanita.

"Ah, ada ada saja kau Karin! un" balas Deidara hanya untuk menutupi semburat memalukan itu [menurutnya]. Sedangkan Sasori selaku pengantin prianya cuma pokerface. Yahh, bukannya Deidara itu Tsundere dan Sasori itu Kuudere?/ Ya kan? Memang~

Acara memasuki waktu istirahat. "Dei, aku lapar" bisik Sasori, saat itu lagi belum ada yang mendekati mereka.

"Baiklah, biarku ambilkan makanan untukmu, un." Spontan Deidara langsung menjawab begitu lalu bersiap berdiri untuk mengambil makanan. Tapi Sasori mencegahnya, ada apakah ini?

"Maksudku, kita berdua makan bersama" pria merah itu pun ikut berdiri menggandeng tangan kanan wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya itu dengan lembut lalu mengajaknya pergi ke ruang makan yang telah disiapkan.

'Ah, payah un~ kenapa aku tidak mengerti?! Payah payah payah~' runtuk Deidara pada diri sendiri. Tiba tiba Sasori menoleh ke wajah gelisah Deidara [sedang meruntuki kebodohannya] begitu menyadari hal itu Deidara mengumbar senyum dan dibalas oleh cengiran pria babyface tersebut. 'Dari dulu selalu begitu [aneh], dasar aneh' pikir Sasori.

Dimeja makan inilah keduanya mengisi kelaparan, karena ini suasananya mendukung Sasori meminta untuk suapan pertama Deidara yang menyuapkannya. Meski sudah menjadi istri dari orang tercinta Deidara tetap saja merasa lain, dan selalu dengan perasaan malu.

"Ayolah Dei, kau sudah menjadi istriku sayang"

WAWW WAWW WAWW! Sayang? Hanya dengan satu kata itu telah membuat Deidara sangat berdebar dan tiba tiba saja ia sedikit bergetar.

"Ayolah" kata Sasori lagi, kali ini Akasuna bungsu itu memegang tangan Deidara. Karena takut debaran dan getarannya terasa, Deidara buru buru melepaskan dengan gantinya memutuskan untuk menyetujui hal itu.

Lelah, tentu saja lelah. Meski begitu lelah tak terlalu dihiraukan sekarang, karena ini hari yang bersejarah bagi pasangan Sasori-Deidara. Sejak awal pelaksanaan hingga akhir berjalan lancar, para tamu undangan kebanyakan teman bisnis ayahnya Sasori sisanya adalah teman teman lama mereka. Kata kata yang paling membosankan hari ini adalah 'selamat ya~' benar benar membosankan. Setiap orang mengatakan itu tidak adakah kata kata lain daripada itu? Deidara selalu berpikir demikian karena ialah yang paling kerepotan.

.

.

\\\(๑ˆ □ ˆ๑)\/(๑ˆ ● ˆ๑)/

.

.

Sore harinya mereka masih di Sunagakure, tepat pernikahan berlangsung aka tempatnya Sasori untuk mengurus tentang pekerjaan.

"Ayah ingin kau mengurus cabang perusahaan kita di Konoha." Kata seorang pria paruh baya disuatu ruangan khusus. Di sana terdapat tiga pria yang warna rambutnya sama, itulah keturunan keluarga Akasuna.

"Aku atau Sasori?" tanya salah satu dari tiga pria tadi. Tapi pria ini memiliki perbedaan yaitu rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang dari dua pria lainnya.

"Biarkan adikmu [Sasori]. Karena Istrinya tinggal di Konoha, maka ia cocok untuk mengurus bagian di sana. Dan kau Nagato, kau mengerjakan bagian di sini" ujar pria yang dikenal sebagai ayah dari kedua pria aka Nagato dan Sasori. "Tapi Sasori, kau tak perlu tergesa gesa masuk untuk mengurus pekerjaan. Kau boleh mengambil cuti"

"hn" lihat, betapa dingin nya Sasori walau dengan Ayahnya sekalipun. Tapi tidak pada Deidara, istri sekaligus orang yang paling ia cintai setelah Ibunya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan pergi ke Konoha? Sasori?"

"Mungkin... Tergantung keadaan" jawab anak bungsunya.

"Kau takkan mungkin melakukannya hari inikan Adik kecilku?" Tanya Nagato memancing kemarahan Sasori.

Sasori menoleh dengan deathglere-nya.

"Nagato. Sasori kan sudah besar, apa kau lupa bahwa ia telah menikah?" jelas sang Ayah.

"Hallah~ bukan itu maksudku. Yang ku maksud itu kau takkan melakukan 'itu' malam ini jugakan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Dasar Nagato-nii gila!" Adik kecil Nagato mulai terpancing.

Bukannya berhenti atau semacamnya, Nagato malah memasang wajah mesum yang membuat Sasori merinding.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Raut kemesuman Nagato semakin menggila "Ah, yang benar saja? Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasori mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah mesum kakak gilanya "Tentu saja karena ada 'KAU'!"

Pertengkaran masih berlangsung. Ayah dari kedua orang tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tanda tak sanggup melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya yang tak seharusnya dilakukan pada usia mereka yang telah dewasa. Masih dengan tampang konyol+mesum Nagato menatap Sasori dengan intens, yang ditatap benar benar merinding ia tak habis pikir se-mesum itukah kakaknya ini? Adik sendiri ditatap begitu.

Hampir saja Nagato akan mengatakan hal yang tidak tidak lagi, pintu ruangan dibuka oleh wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda itulah orang yang Nagato dan Sasori sebut 'Ibu'.

"Syukurlah kau datang, Matsuri." Sambar Gaara sang Ayah segera keluar dari ruangan dengan sebelah tangan memegang kepala sembari mengeluh.

"Ha? Memangnya kenapa?" Matsuri masuk perlahan mendekati kedua anaknya "Ada apa?"

"Nagato-nii mulai gila" Sasori menjawab singkat

Sang Ibu menghela nafas, sudah berapa kali ia mendengar jawaban 'Nagato-nii mulai gila' dari Sasori lalu diikuti berbagai sanggahan dari Nagato "Sudahlah~ makan malam sudah siap. Cepat turun dan makan"

**.**

**.**

**(****\**೨‾ ‾೨**)****/****) ****Merah+Kuning**** (****\**೨‾ ‾೨**)****/****)**

**.**

**.**

"Deidara-sama, biar saya yang melanjutkan tugas ini." Kata seorang pelayan kepada Deidara. Tentu saja Deidara dipanggil 'sama', karena ia adalah anak seorang Hokage di Konoha sekaligus menantunya Hokage di Sunagakure. Tidakkah itu lebih dari cukup untuk mendapat kehormatan? Lalu untuk apa ia cape cape ikut mengerjakan masakan untuk makan malam ini? Itu karena Deidara lebih suka mengerjakan sesuatu sendiri.

"Baiklah. Eh oh ya,un. Kalau Matsuri-sama bertanya aku ke mana, bilang saja aku sedang mandi, un"

"Baik, Deidara-sama" pelayan itu menjawab

Semua akasuna akasuna pun turun dari lantai dua terdengar saja dari berisiknya lantai itu terjadi antara Nagato dan Sasori yang masih suka berlomba lomba siapa yang duluan sampai. Huh~ sanggupkah Deidara mengurus Sasori kalau begini...?

"Yey aku duluan!" teriak Sasori setelah duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan.

"Aku! kau duduk setelah aku!" jelas pria bersurai sebahu tak mau mengalah.

"Salah! Yang duluan dari kalian adalah Ayah. Kalian datang setelah Ayah"

Kali ini Matsuri yang pusing, bagaimana tidak? Lelah mengurus yang dua sekarang malah menjadi tiga! Siapa yang akan menemaninya mengurus pria yang masih bocah ini? Terpikir hal itu, Matsuri teringat dengan Deidara.

Pemilik babyface juga menyadari Deidara sedang tidak bersama mereka. "Deidara mana?"

Pelayan yang dititipkan amanah oleh Deidara tadi pun mendekati Sasori "Deidara-sama sedang ke belakang [biar lebih sopan], Sasori-sama"

Begitu mendengar hal itu Sasori beranjak pergi dari meja makan, tapi sebelum itu ia dihantui oleh tatapan mesum Nagato

"Sasori~" kata Nagato mulai mesum.

"Haa—h!" tepis Sasori langsung pergi ke belakang.

"Sasori kau tak makan dulu?!" Matsuri sedikit berteriak mengatakannya.

Sasori mendengar teriakan ibunya lalu membalasnya tanpa berhenti atau sekedar menoleh "Nanti saja"

Eitsss hampir saja tertabrak!

"Danna? Kenapa buru buru? un" jelas Deidara bertanya, Sasori saja hampir menabraknya yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya Sasori melihat seorang wanita hanya dengan selilit handuk, dan beruntungnya wanita itu adalah Deidara. Pikirannya tiba tiba rusak sekejap, blushing sedikit juga ada. 'Jangan sampai~' pinta Sasori 'Jangan sampai hari ini aku melakukannya, karena ada Nagato-Nii' Sasori berpikir masih menatap tubuh alami Istrinya itu tanpa hilang waktu sedetikpun.

**(**๑**ˆ ˆ **๑**) ˘) ● ▪ ● (**๑**ˆ ˆ **๑**) ˘)**

**To Be Continue?**

'**\****(‾****□ ‾)****\,****,/****(‾ □ ‾)****/'**

**By, Kujyou SasoDei.**

**Bagaimanakan kehidupan keluarga baru SasoDei? oh ya tentang FArt untuk 2nd SDM maaf, pasti agak telat.  
**


End file.
